Live with Evil
by aphrodizia
Summary: PostPoudlard : Peut-on fermer les yeux sur celui qui vit à nos côtés par amour ? DM/HG


**Note de l'auteur : ****Salut tout le monde, une petite histoire dramionienne (pas sur de l'écriture xD) que je me suis enfin décidée à poser sur papier (ou plutôt sur clavier).**

**Je n'abandonne pas pour autant les autres histoires que j'écris en ce moment.**

**Voili voilou je ne puis vous souhaitez qu'une bonne lecture ^^  
**

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans des bras chauds et musclés, sourit, s'étira et tenta de se dégager de cette étreinte protectrice. Une voix chaude et grave malgré le sommeil l'en empêcha.

-Hum…Hermione pourrais-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Elle se retourna pour croiser le regard de son geôlier, elle ne put comme à son habitude s'empêcher de frissonner prisonnière de ses yeux bleus/gris.

-J'essaye d'aller travailler Drago, finit-elle tout de même par répondre.

-Un dimanche ?

-Tu sais très bien comment cela se passe, comme on dit « les affaires du ministères ne dorment jamais ».

-C'est dommage j'avais pourtant prévu un programme bien plus alléchant…

Elle frissonna de nouveau, comprenant parfaitement sans peine qu'elle programme il avait pu concocter, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de jouer les innocentes.

-Ah bon, et qu'avais tu donc prévu ? répondit-elle en battant des cils.

Il la regarda longuement puis rapprochant son visage du sien, l'embrassa, c'était souvent ainsi entre eux un geste pouvait signifier plus qu'une ribambelle de mots. Hermione eut donc une après-midi de celle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer et de savourer, Drago et elle restèrent dans leur lit à faire l'amour, lire, parler, manger tandis que la pluie tambourinait à la fenêtre. Dans ces moments là, simples mais beaux, dénués de tout artifices et d'extravagances, ces moments où rien n'avait d'importance à part les yeux qu'il la regardait, les bras qui l'encerclaient, la voix qu'il lui parlait… Oui, dans ces moments là, Hermione avait l'impression mener une vie presque normal…

Rien n'est éternel, ainsi la journée s'en alla, laissant dans l'esprit et la mémoire d'Hermione un goût de paradis.

Elle se réveilla seule le lendemain matin, comme souvent un jour de semaine.

Elle était habituée désormais à tâter la place froide à côté d'elle, espérant y rencontrer une forme, un être chaud et réconfortant. C'était toujours le même rituel, s'ensuivait par la suite l'immense impression de vide, de douleur et de peine, serait-il encore là ce soir ?

Elle finit par se lever et après s'être brossée les dents, avoir pris un long bain et s'être habillé, elle se rendit au ministère. Elle fut immédiatement accueillie par des nouvelles inquiétantes, la réussite d'une attaque des mangemorts dans le ministère de la magie située à Istanbul. La journée s'annonçait longue et pénible, et en tant que principale conseillère du Ier ministre elle du participer à une réunion d'urgence de 5h ayant pour but de prévenir le mouvement de terreur qui ne tarderait par à s'abattre sur la ville à l'annonce de cet échec.

La réunion dura encore plus longtemps que prévu et Hermione dû ensuite se rendre à son bureau pour régler des problèmes d'ordre administratif. Quelques heures plus tard elle eu une discussion privée avec le Ier ministre à la suite de laquelle il fut décidé qu'elle se rendrait en personne à Istanbul pour évaluer la perte et tenter une négociation avec les mangemorts.

C'est exténuée et à bout de nerfs qu'Hermione rentra tard dans son spacieux appartement avec une seule idée en tête prendre un long bain et s'assoupir dans des draps soyeux.

Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement quand elle reconnut la silhouette se trouvant face à la cheminée, elle n'avait qu'une envie lancer ses affaires et se jeter dans ses bras protecteur pour tout oublier de cette bien sombre journée. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, elle se contenta de rester là de bout à regarder son dos et attendant qu'il daigne se retourner vers elle.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas elle rompit le silence.

-Tu…tu es rentré, dit-elle le souffle court.

Il se retourna, la pièce n'étant éclairée que par le faible feu de la cheminée, elle ne put distingué l'expression de son visage.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement et froidement.

Hermione se tut un moment, douchée. Elle était habituée à ses changements d'humeurs et au sens qu'elle devait leur attribuer, elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas tremblant et découvrit sa lèvre inférieur fendue et tuméfiée. Elle leva sa main et caressa son visage.

-Où étais-tu cette fois ci Drago ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et basse.

Il ne répondit pas se contenant de la fixée de ses yeux glacés, soudain la compréhension figea les traits d'Hermione et stoppa son geste. Non, non et non, elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle recula instinctivement.

-Tu…tu as…participé à la prise du ministère de la magie à Istanbul ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, répondit-il une fois de plus.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage, elle le détestait à cet instant comme bien souvent quand il participait peu à peu à la destruction du gouvernement et d'une race toute entière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa colère, oubliant la joie et le soulagement que lui avait apporté son retour.

-Comment oses-tu te montrer aussi impassible alors que votre coup d'état a fait plus d'une centaine de mort ?!Comment as-tu pu…Comment peux tu Drago, pourquoi…pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas ces cinglés, ils finiront par tous nous détruire.

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer les traits de son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise tout en martelant son torse de coup de poing.

-NON, cria-t-elle tout en se débattant, je ne veux plus te voir ici, Drago. Je te hais tu m'entends, je…

Il resserra sa prise et elle finit par s'abandonner et pleura longuement dans ses bras.

Une fois calmé, il la souleva et l'emporta jusqu'à sa chambre où après lui avoir enfiler sa robe de chambre il l'allongea sur lit, il vint la rejoindre peu de temps à près complètement nu et se colla à elle.

-Hermione sache que je ne m'excuserai pas d'être ce que je suis, j'ai fait des choix et je me dois de les respecter, il est trop tard pour que je fasse marche arrière et ça tu le sais parfaitement.

Elle se dégagea et saisit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et se tournant vers lui prononça silencieusement un sort qui guérit sa lèvre.

-Tu fais vraiment parti de l'élite, une centaine de mort et tu écopes seulement d'une légère blessure à la lèvre.

Comme il s'apprêtait à riposter elle continua :

-Je dois me rendre à Istanbul prochainement pour voir ce qu'il en est.

Une impression d'incrédulité et traversa ses traits.

-Quoi Hermione, tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? Te rends-tu de la folie de ce que tu entreprends ? Cette ville est désormais sous l'autorité du seigneur des ténèbres, des mangemorts se promènent librement dans tous les coins et les habitants ont désormais rejoint notre camp !

-Ah bon si vite ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander surprise.

-Hermione, je t'interdis d'y aller tu m'entends ? Continua-t-il.

-Je …je ne sais pas, c'est mon devoir d'essayer au moins tu comprends ?

Il lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre :

-Tu n'iras nulle pars Hermione, j'y veillerai ! dit-il d'un voix qui avait perdu toute douceur.

Elle le regarda un moment choqué, il dépassait les bornes, après tout c'était lui qui était capable de disparaître des jours entiers sans lui dire où il allait ou même simplement lui donner de ses nouvelles, et il pensait pouvoir s'octroyer le droit de contrôler sa vie ? Il allait être drôlement déçu. Elle se retourna vivement « Istanbul attends-moi » pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans une nuit peuplée de rêves.

* * *

_**Voilà fin de ce premier chapitre, plutot court je l'avoue mais je pouvais vraiment pas le faire plus long.**_

_**A vos claviers chers amis, c'est à vous de jouer maintenant.**_

_**A très bientot (j'espère =P)  
**_


End file.
